go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed!
is the third episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is the first appearance of the Buster Animal Mode of GT-02, the GT-02 Gorilla. Sypnosis The Go-Busters infiltrate a hospital where Vaglass has taken hostages in their attempt to acquire Enetron. Plot After calming down Messiah to keep it from unknowingly destroying their transfer routes, Enter assumes the form of a doctor as he creates the Metaloid Needleloid. Alerted to the Enetron leak, arriving to the Kodokura district and finding something not right about the hospital, the Go-Busters infiltrate and find the medical staff being turned into robots before being forced to fight them. They find Enter, who explains that causing humans to suffer is part of his directive. Finding they have forty-one minutes until Vaglass Megazord arrival, Ryuji sees Hiromu provoking Yoko about her age before she uses his Weakpoint on him after her Weakpoint . The three eventually find a doctor being chased by Buglers, assuming their Go-Buster forms to save him. The doctor reveals that Needleloid is using the Enetron to convert humans to the point of putting the patients in the ICU at risk. With thirty minutes left, overhearing Blue Buster's plan to restore the hospital's Enetron while the others deal with Needleloid, Enter increases Bugler numbers while putting the hospital on lock down. Managing to make it out, Blue Buster proceeds to reach the GT-02 and his BuddyRoid Gorisaki Banana while the others fight their way through the Buglers with Yellow Buster saving a little girl. Explaining to Hiromu that she is no longer the little girl who comforted years ago, he and Yoko reach an understanding with each other as they find Needleloid and knock the Metaloid out of the hospital before destroying him. By that time, having the GT-02 assume Animal Mode to siphon Enetron from the tower for transport to the hospital, Blue Buster pilots his Buster Animal to evade the NeedleZord as it attempts to steal the Enetron from the GT-02 prior to CB-01 showing up. With the GT-02 Gorilla making its way to the hospital to restore its Enetron supply, the CB-01 Ace manages to destroy Needlezord. With Hiromu and Yoko now having a full understanding of each other, they and Ryuji intend to fulfill the promise they all made years ago Cast * : **Hiromu Sakurada (child): * : * : **Yoko Usami (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Girl: *Doctor: Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 26, Perfect Round Dance. *The show refers to the Buster Vehicle (in spoken lines) as GT-02, and clearly labels the Buster Animal Mode GT-02 Gorilla. This contradicts any other print material, promotional or merchandise that state that the entire machine, regardless of mode, is GT-02 Gorilla, discriminating only between Buster Vehicle and Buster Animal modes. *A 15-second trailer for Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen was shown at the end of this episode. *Ryuuji telling Yoko at the end of the episode to "smile smile" in English wordings could be a reference to Yoko's Go-Onger predecessor Saki Rouyama. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble!, Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago, Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed! and Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 1, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover See Also (GT-02 Gorilla Hangar footage) (fight footage and story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢GT-02アニマル、出撃！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢GT-02アニマル、出撃！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi